wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Anthias
Anthias is a female Seawing Oceanographer who studies the life and structures of the ocean. She travels the entire ocean studying the creatures and activities of the Pyrrhian oceans. She is named after the Anthias fish. Personality Anthias, or "Anny" loves to travel and learn more about Pyrrhia's oceans. She loves observing the fish and studying the life deep down. She hardly ever spends any time at the surface because of her love of the big blue. She has a big water-proof travel bag filled with ink, kelp scrolls, thread, and bandages and extra food and water in case of emergency. The ink and kelp scrolls are used to write her observations down and the thread strings the scrolls together to make her books of certain subjects. Anny isn't really part of the social life. Because of her lack of surface time, she hardly ever sees another dragon. She will sometimes visit the Sea Kingdom to bring her studies to the Queen, but other than that, not a lot of friends. Her only true friend is her pet Snowflake Moray eel named Current. She rescued him from a shark attack. They had been together ever since. Anny is simply fascinated with the life in the ocean. Even though she studies coral and ocean volcanoes, she loves to observe and record the fish and creatures of the sea. Her favorite creatures to observe are the rays, cuttlefish, and eels. She is very cautious around the fish so she is sure not to scare them away when observing them. Not only does Anny write about her studies, but she can also draw. She loves to draw all the new things she finds. She prefers to draw the corals or reef life because that can sit still agile drawing. As much as she loves drawing the creatures, it can be frustrating when they move around. Anny is an adventurous dragon with the love of creatures, the ocean, and traveling. She is very shy when she meets another dragon, but can also be very talkative when it comes to her studies. She loves her pet Snowflake Moray eel, Current, and loves talking to him, even though he can't talk back. Her favorite food is of course fish, but prefers large amounts of small fish. Anny doesn't want to eat any fish she finds out in the middle of the sea. She can sometimes be very sensitive too. Appearance Anny is aquamarine with light blue wing membrane and under scales. Her claws and spine are glistening green and her fins and webs are dark blue. Her eyes are a dark sparkling green and she has small blue curving stripes on her scales that resemble to this Mandarin fish. She will also have black ink marks on her claws for writing her observations. Abilities Anny has basic Seawing abilities. She can also draw very detailed drawings of her observations and she has very keen eyesight for spotting fish or something new. Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Negora1) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters